Carlisle comfort
by myppe
Summary: Renesmee is upset and how better to comfort her then grandfather Carlisle


So here's the deal, this is my first Twilight story ever, and it's also my first time writing in first person (or I-form or whatever it's called in english), so please be nice...  
anyway I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Title:** Carlisle comfort

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Summary:** Renesmee is upset and how better to comfort her then grandfather Carlisle.

**Warning:** English isn't my main language, so I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks

*****

I had fought with myself over this for a long time and I made the decision to tell him, not that I was half human, half vampire, just telling him about my 'gift' would be enough for now. William Jackson and I had been dated for a time now and I really liked him, and he liked me, I hoped. But did he like me enough to not get scared? That was the problem I didn't know what his reaction would be. But I wanted more, and I felt like I couldn't continue, with whatever we had, until I told him. So I gave myself an ultimatum: it was now or never.

" This is were you live!" He exclaimed, when he parked his old black Volvo outside the Cullen's house. He hadn't seen our house before, since somebody always drove me were ever I went especially when I was going to meet William. My dad and my aunt Rosalie didn't like him, I didn't know why maybe they were just overprotective. It wasn't easy being the youngest in the Cullen family and having a father that could hear your thoughts wasn't making my attempts to be 'normal' any easier.  
"yeah..." I shrugged. I didn't bother to correct him, it was actually my grandparents house. I looked at the huge house, that seem empty, then I remembered that mom, dad, grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme and uncle Emmett was out haunting, while aunt Alice, aunt Rosalie and uncle Jasper was visiting Tanya and her family, I guess nobody was expecting me too be home so early. William stepped out of the car and walked over to my side and opened the door for me.  
"so you want to do something tomorrow?" He asked  
"yeah…sure" now or never.  
He was just about to say something when I interrupted him.  
"William, I really like you..." I started  
"yeah and I really like you too" He said and took my hands in his. My heart started to beat a faster.  
"but there's something I need to tell you…"I looked down at your hands as I spoke "well actually there's something I need to show you..." I paused, this was harder then I thought it was going to be.  
"what is it? "  
"I have this special gift..."  
"like what, you can read peoples mind or see the future?" He joked and laughing at it like it was stupidest thing ever, but stopped when he saw that I wasn't laughing  
"no I can make people see thoughts if I want to by touching them" I said seriously I carefully laid my hand on his cheek, before he could do something. I showed him the shopping trip that Alice and I went on earlier today, nothing to inhuman. He jerked his hands from mine hand and starred at me. I could see the panic and shock in his eyes.  
"William, I can..."  
" no,…you…you…you stay away from me" he stumbled back to his car.  
"Will! please let me..." I tried desperately. This was wrong  
"no, you stay away from me, you freak" He got into his car and left.

I didn't move until his car disappeared, I slowly walked up to the house. I tried to hold back my tears for as long as I could but when the door closed behind me they surface. How could I be so stupid to believe that he wouldn't freak out. His last words echoed in my head as I made it up to my room. William was right I was a freak. I slammed my bedroom door shut and my eyes automatically landed on the full-length mirror across the room.  
The young girl starred at me, with her pale skin, chocolate brown eyes and her curly bronze hair that was in a hairdo, that it looked like it took hours to do. My minded flooded back to earlier when I just finished my last lesson for the day..

_I just reached my locker when I heard Karen Adamson and her friends talk a few meters away. I looked over and saw that they were starring at me. Karen and her friends, Emilie and Sandra, had decided to hate me even if they never even spoken to me.  
"I'm telling you she's weird "Karen said and turned away from me.  
"oh come on you're jealous, because she's dating William Jackson" Sandra stated.  
Karen snorted "well he's just doing it because everybody thinks she's beautiful..." Karen said with dislike " besides he will soon realize what a freak she really is and then he won't be so interested anymore ..."_

What if Karen had been right, what if only was interested in me because of my beauty. More tear fell down my cheek. Angrily I grabbed the closest of ugly clothes I had and put it on and torn the red dress, that I had been wearing, apart and tossed it in the garbage can. I almost ripped out all of my hair as I took down the hairdo that Alice had done before I left earlier in the evening. I looked in the mirror once more to see if the beautiful girl had been replaced by someone more uglier, but she hadn't, it was still the same girl. I grabbed the stuffed animal on the bed and threw it at the mirror, while more tears streamed down my already wet cheeks. Then I saw what is was that I had threw, it was a stuffed, russet brown, wolf. It was my Jacob-wolf. Even if he wasn't too far away and even if email and called every day I still missed my best friend. My Jacob. I picked up the wolf and fell into the bed. I grabbed the closest pillow and cried. I wanted to be normal, a new set of tears came.

My head snapped up when, suddenly there was a light knock on the door.  
"Renesmee?" the calm and soothing voice belong to my grandfather. I pressed my head back to the pillow, I didn't want to be comfort by Carlisle, I just wanted to cry and feel sorry for myself for a little bit. I could hear the door opened and close, the bed shifted as he sat down next to me on the bed. I could feel Carlisle's cold hand on my back.  
"are you alright?" he asked, I shock my head in a no.  
" Did he hurt you?" I shock my head again, He started to rubbed small circles on my back, when he understood that I wasn't physical hurt.  
" Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, I shock my head a third time. More tears came down.  
"Do you want to show me?" Carlisle asked after a couple of seconds. I considered it for a few moments. I sat up, squished the wolf tight, and placed my hand at his cold cheek, without looking at him.

" I'm sorry, sweetheart" he whispered, when I finished showing him my memory. He pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. Just like he use to do when I was younger.  
I buried my head into his shoulder as he stroked my hair.  
"Why can't I just be normal?" I choked out.  
"Nessie, how said you weren't normal, and how decides what's normal anyway?" He said with his calm and sure voice.  
"I don't know" I shrugged "people?" I said, unsure if it was the answer he looked for.  
"no, sweetie, you decides what's normal for you " I wipped my cheeks and looked up at him on confused.  
"there are people in this world that believes that what's normal for them should apply for everybody, but we know that's not the case " he smiled down at me "so when you don't fit into their definition of normal then you're a psycho or freak or whatever you like to call it, but there are also people how has a wider definition of normal and then there are people that don't care about those kind of things at all" he finished. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. That was one of the many thing I loved about grandpa Carlisle, there was never any awkward silence with him, there could be silence but it was never awkward.

" feeling better?" he asked.  
" yeah a little..." I mumbled and looked down at the stuffed wolf in my arms "but I still miss Jacob" I said in the same low voice.  
"I know you do. But look at the bright side, he'll soon be home from collage and then you got all summer with him" Carlisle said comfortably. I sighed. He always knew to make you feel better.  
"Thank you grandpa" I yawned and hugged him. I didn't realized that how tired I was  
"you're welcome, honey " He smiled and kissed the top of my head "I think it's time for you to go to bed" I didn't argue with him. He stood up and walked towards the door as I crawled down under the cover, with the stuff animal.

" Grandpa, could you stay and tell me one of your stories?" I asked and moved over so he could sit down next to me. I loved listening to Carlisle's stories of all the places and people he'd seen and meet when he was 'younger' even though I already heard almost all of them.  
"sure, why not" He said and returned to the bed "so which story do you want to hear?" he asked as he lend back against the headboard.  
"hmm...how about the one when you becomes friends with the moose" it was one of my favorites. Carlisle chuckled  
"you really like that story, don't you?"  
"yeah, it's a nice story" I said and yawned again.  
" alright then... so it's 1699, just around new year..." Carlisle started. I must have been more tired than I thought because just a few seconds later I was asleep.


End file.
